ORIGINS
The origins of WOLFENCHAN as an early company, it's formation into a corporation amidst the world war, and finally as a technological superpower during the Cold War. EARLY FORMATION WOLFENCHAN had it's roots within the rise of the National Socialist party in the early nineteen-thirties. Born from the requests by the government to begin a weaponry super-company, the first name given to the corporation was, Wolfshund Waffenhersteller. The company itself was formed by followers of capitalism mainly, and underwent scrutiny by the NSDAP, being questioned for divergence from loyalty, and potential traitors to Nazi Germany. Tasked with the development of the new, Third Reich's ambitions of weaponry, the Waffenhersteller ''underwent the orders given by the Oberkommando mainly, maintaining a good posture and a discrete corroboration of non-fascist companies alongside it. In 1937, of course, the first hostilities began against the company, as an SS detachment had been sent to seek out any workers within the factories who were Jewish. The following week erupted with protests by the company executives, and the deportation and subsequent murder of multiple employees. From that point on, ''Waffenhersteller ''had begun a clandestine operation to form it's own private military, which in the end, would be dispatched to destroy the remnants of the Third Reich, as they had known the nation itself would not last, given it's current, aggressive behaviors against it's neighbors. The company itself grew larger as time passed, exiting the nineteen-thirties, entering the nineteen-forties, and managing to elude the formed ''Gestapo, continuing it's masquerade as a Reich-compliant industry. Continuously hiding it's efforts, and shipping it's war machines overseas to off-shore warehouses, the company began to develop it's armed wings under secrecy, and with the assistance of foreign governments who had sympathy to the company's cause. Under the radar of the special police, and any other probing agencies sent by the government to monitor their allegiance, the Waffenhersteller ''began to hire the top scientists, innovators, and fellow manufacturers. An arsenal was being built in it's headquarters of Berlin, all while the Second World War had raged on, and brought the Third Reich to an end. This began the rise of WOLFENCHAN. CORPORATE RISE Nazi Germany was on it's last legs. The Reich had ordered a fervent, but seemingly futile defense of the capitol in it's death throes, while the advancing Red Army seemed to loom ever closer to the city, and the headquarters of the new ''Wolfshund Corporation, completed after merges with neighboring, and fellow industries taking part in weapons manufacturing, and various other specialty. The Soviet occupation force was within the city by early nineteen-forty five. The Reich had finally succumb, and the Allied forces of the Americans, French, and British were closing in from the West. Now was the time for the Wolfshund ''to begin it's effort. Spending years of perfecting a new, chemical compound that produced hallucinogenic effects, all while retaining an airborne nature, the ''Wolfshund ''released the gas into the city itself. The oncoming Soviet forces, along with the remaining German forces, succumbed to its effects, withdrawing quickly, as the corporation's vehicles, fitted with large, industrial fans were documented spreading the gas further around, taking fire from both the German, and Soviet forces, but remaining composed due to their armor. With a small, corporate security force, armed with modified weapons from their earlier suppliment to the Third Reich, the ''Wolfshund ''corporation had managed to secure the entirety of the city within two days time, removing straggling forces with firepower, and further usage of the hallucinogen. Berlin had been taken, and the first Chairman of the Corporation claimed the city to be the capitol of the new, corporocratic state. The Chairman of course, had a very eccentric relationship; one with a Japanese woman, whom the corporate employees admired for her soft and warm disposition. She would refer to the employees, her husband, and the associates all as "chan", placing it behind their names when greeting, or referring to them. Due to the Chairman and his wife's closeness, it appeared to be almost sentimental for the name ''Wolfshund, to be adjusted to honor their marriage, and so, the term was finally coined, and the corporation itself renamed, Wolfenchan. WESTERN INVOLVEMENT The corporation had secured Berlin, but news of the capture had reached the Western Allies too late. In June of 1945, bombardment by Anglo-American artillery had begun on the city, forcing the Corporation to maintain it's remaining citizenry in the former, Nazi bomb shelters, while maintaining a civil defense protocol with the current security forces, now bolstered with defecting Germans, and civilian volunteers. An envoy was sent by the Corporation towards the Allied positions, carrying a message that signified that the Reich had capitulated, and the need for artillery strike upon the city was no longer necessary. The half-track, repurposed for peace-time maneuvers, had entered the Allied camp Churchill, on the outskirts of Berlin by fifteen miles, delivering the message with Corporate-supplied translator. Upon acknowledgement, the daily bombardments ceased, and the Corporation welcomed the Allied forces into the city with open arms. Of course, the Allied powers had sought to divide Berlin for themselves in the event of the Reich's fall, but, seeing as the Corporation had deprived them of such opportunity, the plan had changed to seek an accord with Wolfenchan ''itself. On January 1st, 1947, after two years of seemingly nothing done to address the occupation, and the Corporate undertaking to rebuild the city, the Chairman, corporate executives, and the Allied High command (excluding the Soviet Union), had sat down in the refurbished, yet still ruined, Reichstag, and signed off on the ''Berlin Accord, a document that would recognize the corporate occupation as a nation-state, predominantly corporocratic 'in nature, with capitalistic tendencies, and a small hint of authoritarian nature. SOVIET DENIAL AND AGGRESSION With the ''Berlin Accord ''signed, and the newly-founded corporate nation of ''Wolfenchan ''thriving while reconstructing the city of Berlin, along with expansion into the Eastern half of the German nation, it appeared as if the Soviet Union had been denied it's glory of taking Germany's capitol, suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of corporate security, and being essentially blocked from all efforts to communize the rest of Europe. This did not sit well with the Kremlin, nor did it sit well with Iosef Stalin, who, at the time, was reported to be livid at the fact of ''Wolfenchan's successes. With orders to mobilise, and the production of the new Avtomat Kalishnikov M1947, it seemed as if the triumph of the Corporate would be cut short by a steadfast, Red invasion. As 1949 neared, however, it seemed that for another two years, the Soviet Union had done nothing to invade, and remained watchful on their borders, but at the same time, grasping onto the nations of the Baltics, and formerly-occupied German territories, such as Romania, Czechoslovakia, Poland, and further on. The resulting satellite states had formed into an Eastern Bloc, which had caused distress for the Western nations, which in retaliation formed the '''North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO/OTAN). The Soviet Union and it's satellite armies began a large mobilization (once more), now determined to weaken the new ally to the Western pact, and commenced an invasion of Wolfenchan's Third Grain Zone, a large region of Mecklenburg that had been repurposed for grain supply to feed the new, corporate citizenry. Minor security forces had been dispatched, but easily removed by the outnumbering Russo-Polish forces. The Corporate Executive Command (CEC), had deliberated quickly, requesting help from the Western Allies for defense, and sending in further security troops to repel the Stalinist invasion. On the verge of the Third World War, a fleet of Anglo-American ships had entered the Baltic Sea through the straits of Denmark, and threatened to strike the advancing Soviet armies. Stalin had little choice, but to accept the ultimatum, withdraw, and reconsider his decisions in regards to the Corporate alliance with NATO. CLOSING The further conflicts to emerge would be brutal, but it seemed that the Corporation would have to endure them all with outstanding resilience, and endless progress made to technology and equipment combined. Welcome to the legacy of WOLFENCHAN.